Journey to the Island
by Kraken Guard
Summary: Ozzy, Strut and Ichy journey through the mysterious beyond and find the island where Chomper lives.
1. Chapter 1

I've been writing this story for a while now and i have it up to 32 chapters, but enough about that.. This is pretty much my first major story i've done and of course im going to throw the villains from Land Before Time 2: Great Valley Adventure and Land Before Time 4: Journey through the mists. There will probably be some goof ups somewhere so ye be warned! Story takes place sometime after The Mysterious Island..

many, many years ago, when.. okay i'll skip through that! aham..

chapter 1: egg-stealers and a sharpbeak

it was another peaceful day in the great valley, however this story does not start here nore does it involve a longneck, threehorn, swimmer, flyer or spiketail. this story involves two egg-stealers, a belly dragger, a sharpbeak and a little sharptooth..

it was a dark night in the desert, two egg-stealers slept but one sharpbeak was unable to sleep. ichy looked at one of the sleeping egg-stealers with a scowl. they've been traveling for seven night circles now and the three became hungry. there were no plants or eggs, and no water. bad enough, the growling stomachs of the egg-stealers kept ichy awake.. "good thing these guys aren't meat eaters.." ichy thought to himself.. it happened many many night circles ago that ichy found these guys.. or did they find him?

"from now on, im doing it alone!" said dil and ichy. as ichy went to fly away he looked back at dil as she readied her tail to whack ichy. before he could fly out of the way he was sent flying from the blow dil inflicted on him. he wasn't sure where he was going or where he was going to land, but this is how he found those egg-stealers..

"did you hear that oz?" asked strut. ozzy stopped for a moment to listen, he didn't hear anything and looked back at his brother. "what?" ozzy asked with a dry tone. "i thought i heard a yell.." strut said, looking around even though the mist was hard to see through.. "must have been my imagi-" strut began, but saw that ozzy was already walking away.. "hey, wait for me!" said strut, running back to his brother, then he yelped as something bumped him in the head before he could get to ozzy. ozzy turned around and went back to strut. "what now?" said ozzy in his usual tone of voice. strut looked up at his brother while rubbing the sour spot on his head. "something hit me!" strut said. "like what? a falling rock?" ozzy asked. "it felt like it!" replied strut, frowning. then the two turned their attention twords the sound of grunting. they followed the sound and found what had hit strut in the head.. ichy sat up with his wings on his fourhead. "does she have to swing that hard?" ichy growled. then he saw the area grow dark as the shadows of the egg-stealers loomed over him. he looked up at the egg-stealers. strut looked at him with a 'you hit me!' look on his face, ozzy however looked at ichy with a glare that sent shivers down his spine.. "um, i can explain.." ichy said, trying to chuckle. "im sure you can.." ozzy said, moving closer to ichy until they became nose-to-nose. "look pal." ichy pointed at ozzy. "i've had a pretty rough night, and if it wasn't for that blind, big-mouthed belly dragger i would not have been sent flying half a mile and hitting whats-his-name standing over there." ichy then pointed at strut, who now looked at ozzy with a confused look on his face. "belly dragger?" ozzy asked with pretend interest. "yeah, and same goes for those stupid kids!" ichy said, folding his wings. he didn't expect ozzy's reaction to be so serious.. "kids?" ozzy said, grabbing hold of ichy and holding him infront of his face. "yeah, a longneck, actually two longnecks, a threehorn, a spiketail, a flyer and a big mouth. now can you let me go?" ichy said, trying to free himself from ozzy's grasp. ozzy seemed to be in deep thought about what ichy had said. "the longnecks.. what were their names?" ozzy said. ichy thought for a moment, what were they called? "well, i heard their friends calling them ali and littlefoot." "littlefoot!?" ozzy said, dropping ichy. "yeah. yeah thats right. why? do you know them?" ichy said, getting up and rubbing the sour spot. "i know them. or atleast that littlefoot.." ozzy said. "littlefoot?" strut said, walking over to ozzy and ichy.. "you will take me to where you saw those leaf-lickers!" ozzy said, pointing at ichy. "sorry pal, but their probably not there anymore." "i dont care. take me to wherever you last saw them!"

and so, they followed the sharp beak to the area where he last saw the gang. of course, they were nowhere to be found.. same went for dil, she was nowhere to be found as well. "good ridence!" thought ichy..

ichy was brought back from his thoughts when struts stomach growled. finally fed up with that(plus the snoring) he went further away and layed down. "hopefully we'll find something eatable tomorrow.." thought ichy, before closing his eyes..


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was just miserable. Ozzy and Strut walked and walked for hours and not even a single sign of life. Bad enough with the bright circle being high up in the sky things were roasting.. Badly..

Finally they stumbled upon a skeleton of a Big Mouth. They stared at the skeleton for what seemed to be like forever until Strut said.. "It was heading that way." Strut said pointing in the direction the Big Mouth was facing, which was where the three came from.. "We have to go back." Strut said, turning around but Ozzy stopped him. "We cant go back because by the time we get back to the land of mist we'll be nothing but bones like that Duckbill!" Ozzy said, pointing at the pile of bones. "Ozzy's right." Said Ichy, flying off Ozzy's back and onto the sand. "We wont be able to go back because we'll starve before we'll even get back to the land of mists."  
Strut frowned as his stomach growled. "Come on.." Ozzy said before walking away in the direction they were heading, Strut and Ichy following..

The Night Circle came and they found nothing, but they still continued. Both of them panting except for Ichy, who was relaxing on Ozzy's back. Finally, they came to a stop. Strut flopped down onto the sand, finally able to rest. Ozzy sat down and looked at Ichy as he slid down onto the sand. "Ow!" Ichy yelped. He looked up at Ozzy with a glare and said. "I was sleeping!" Ozzy grinned and replied. "Good, now you can go look and see if you find any water or eggs." "What makes you think i'll be able to find eggs out here?" Ichy said, folding his wings. Ozzy then heard a growl coming from Ichy's stomach and said.. "You want to eat?" "Yeah." Ichy said. Ozzy then grabbed Ichy and held him infront of his face and said. "Then look for something!" "Alright already! Sheesh!" Ichy growled. Ozzy let go of the Sharpbeak and Ichy flew off to look for something to eat. "And i thought Dil was bad.." Ichy thought to himself.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ichy flew for hours and he found nothing. By now he felt like he would just stop flying and sleep right where he was, then he smelled something. He knew that smell very well.. He followed his nose until he found what he had been searching for, Water. He shook his head, thinking he fell asleep somewhere, but it was real. He flew back to warn the Egg-stealers he found water.

"Wake up egg-breath! Wake up!" Ichy yelled out, trying to wake Ozzy up but to no avail. "Alright that does it! Time for plan b.." Ichy thought to himself.. He walked over to Strut and held his tail, and then.. CHOMP "Ozzy!" Strut cried out in pain, waking Ozzy up. "Help! Something bit me!" Strut said, running over to his brother and hid behind him. "About time you woke up!" Ichy said, walking over to Ozzy and Strut with a proud grin. "You are late." Ozzy said, standing up. "Does that matter? I found water!" Ichy said with a tone of voice that made it sound like he defeated a sharptooth with one wing behind his back. "You did? Where?" Ozzy said, grabbing Ichy and holding him infront of his face again. "Will you stop grabbing me like that!? Come on, i'll show you.."

Ozzy and Strut followed Ichy to where he found the water, they could not believe their eyes. Never before have they seen such big water. "Oz? Are we dreaming?" Strut said, staring at the big water. "Beautyful, isn't it?" Ichy said, grinning proudly again..

Unfortunately, it didn't taste beautyful at all.. "Yuck!" Cried Strut as he took a sip of the water. Ozzy's reaction to the salty taste was spitting it out, unfortunately Strut was in the way so the water hit him in the face. "This isn't water!" Growled Ozzy. Ichy looked at the two Egg-stealers with confusion. "What do you mean its not water?" Replied Ichy. He sniffed the air and said.. "Take a wiff, it smells like water!" "Sure doesn't taste like water." Strut said, frowning. Ichy sighed and went up to the water to take a sip. Good thing he's got feathers because he thought his skin turned green. He too spat it out. "Does it taste like water to you?" Ozzy said. Ichy wiped the water off with his wing and replied. "Okay, so i didn't taste the water when i found it.." Ichy looked around and saw that there were no plants growing nearby. when he looked at the water again he saw something far off in the distence. It was big and green.. "Look! Over there!" Ichy said, pointing in the direction where he saw the big green object. Ozzy and Strut looked in the direction Ichy was pointing in. "Land!" Strut said. "Can you find a way there?" Ozzy said, looking back at Ichy. Ichy looked around and pointed to a path to the island..

the trio followed the rocky path to the island, Ozzy and Strut were exhausted while Ichy relaxed on Ozzy's back yet again which was starting to tick Ozzy off. Then the reached the island but had to climb up to actually be on the island. Strut flopped down to rest finally. "I hope there's eggs here.." Ozzy thought to himself as he looked around. "See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ichy said, flying down onto the ground. Ozzy looked back at Ichy with a sinister glare and said.. "Easy for you to say Sharpbeak, You slept through it!" 


	4. Chapter 4 V1

Chapter 4 comes in two versions, ye be warned!

--------

Ozzy, Strut and Ichy went further into the jungle. A Flyer had crashed onto the beach and unfortunately it was one that eats meat so they ran as fast as they could.. Finally they came to a stop when they knew they weren't being chased. Soon after, they found a cave and went inside. They were safe, or so they thought when they heard sounds outside off in the distance..

Dil wandered through the jungle, bumping into every tree and almost tripping over stones. "Maybe i should not have whacked Ichy with my tail.." Dil thought to herself, looking around. Even though she could not see well, she could hear well. The thought of what made the strange sounds almost frightened her, but at the same time angered her. She went forward and bumped into another tree. Now she was really mad. She charged further into the jungle, not caring if she bumped into another tree. She growled and roared and soon ran into a herd of Egg-stealer's. Unfortunately for the first egg-stealer she bumped into, was unable to run away as fast. It yelped in pain as Dil's jaw snapped shut on its leg. She snapped her jaw again, this time on its head, and it soon fell silent and did not move. She grinned with satisfaction as she went to drag the dead egg-stealer off. Then she heard a voice cry out. "Dil!?" It said. She looked around to see if she could find where the voice had come from. "Ichy?" She replied, but no answer. She decided that it was just her imagination, then bit into the dead egg-stealer and dragged it away.. Even though she could not see them, Ozzy and Strut held Ichy's mouth shut, Both of them shaking..

Ichy was brought back from his thoughts when Strut went up and asked him.. "Have you seen Ozzy?" "You lost him?" Ichy said, looking up at Strut. "I haven't lost him, it's just i haven't seen him for some time.." Strut said. Ichy could tell by Strut's tone of voice that he was slightly scared. "He said he would be looking for eggs. So why worry?" Ichy said, folding his wings behind his head and laying down. "Might want to eat some Green Food while he's gone." Ichy said. Strut's stomach growled and he nodded, then he went out of the cave to eat while his brother was away, but he still was worried..

Ozzy looked around to see if there were any eggs, none found. His stomach growled. "I hope that doesn't alert any sharpteeth.." Ozzy thought to himself.. Then he heard the flapping of wings above him, he looked up to see a flyer fly away. But the flyer wasn't the thing he was looking at, he was looking at where the flyer was in, a nest, and when theres a nest, theres.. "Eggs!" Ozzy thought to himself, he grinned proudly as he went to the tree where the flyer lived. Unfortunately he wasn't a very good climber. He put his arms around the tree and tried to climb, but fell down. Then he tried again and fell down again. Then he tried something different, He put his arms around the tree and dug the claws on his feet into the tree and began to climb. So far it was working and before he knew it, he reached the top of the tree. He grinned proudly as he reached the nest. Unfortunately, there were no eggs inside. He growled in annoyence as his stomach growled again. Bad enough now that he was on top of the tree he wasn't sure how to get back down..

Lucky for the tree branches Ozzy was able to get down, unfortunately the nest fell and landed ontop of him. He got the nest off and went to go back to the cave but stopped when he heard a sniffle. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from and saw a little sharptooth sitting near a small pond. Ozzy knew that sharptooth, that was the same one that those leaf-eaters took care of!

Chomper looked down at his reflection. It was just one Night Circle ago that Littlefoot and the others went back home, and he missed them. He wondered how they were doing, and if he would see them again.. He got up when he heard his mother calling, but was stopped when he heard a familier voice.. "Well, well, well. If it isn't that sharptooth!" Said the voice. Chomper froze, he slowly turned around and saw a tall Egg-stealer in front of him, it was Ozzy. Chomper screamed and tried to make a run for it, but Ozzy jumped in front of him. "You were a little thorn in my side when you were a hatchling." Ozzy said, walking closer to Chomper as he backed away. "Oh, you dont remember?" Ozzy said with pretend sadness. Chomper slipped and fell down into the pond. "I'll bet you dont even remember your leaf-licking friends!" Ozzy said, this time with a cruel tone to his voice. Chomper looked up at the Egg-Stealer and replied. "Your wrong!" Chomper said. "Oh? You do speak?" Ozzy said, grinning. "We all do." Chomper said. Ozzy knew Chomper was scared, with how Chomper's hands were shaking. "And i remember you too." Chomper said. "You were that Egg-stealer that tried to kill me." "Exactly." Ozzy said, grinning. but his grin soon turned into a scowl when Chomper said.. "You're that Egg-stealer that ran away when my mommy and daddy came!" Ozzy growled at what Chomper said. "Watch what you say, Sharptooth!" Ozzy said, glaring at Chomper. Chomper then yelped loudly when Ozzy grabbed him by the neck and said. "Your Mommy and Daddy isn't here so you better behave!" Ozzy said. "My Mommy and Daddy will come!" Chomper said, trying to fight from Ozzy's grasp, but to no avail. "Will they?" Ozzy said, taunting Chomper. Chomper then cried out for help which made Ozzy try to close Chomper's mouth. "Be quite or I'll-!" Ozzy was cut off when Chomper freed his jaw from Ozzy's grasp and bit his hand. Ozzy dropped Chomper, who then ran as fast as he could. Ozzy ran after Chomper as he cried out for help multiple times. Finally Ozzy caught him and held his mouth shut once again. "You i liked alot better as an egg!" Ozzy said, growling. He then went back to the cave, taking Chomper with him..


	5. Chapter 4 V2

Told you chapter 4 came in two different versions ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ozzy, Strut and Ichy went further into the jungle. A Flyer had crashed onto the beach and unfortunately it was one that eats meat so they ran as fast as they could.. Finally they came to a stop when they knew they weren't being chased. Soon after, they found a cave and went inside. They were safe, or so they thought when they heard sounds outside off in the distance..

Dil wandered through the jungle, bumping into every tree and almost tripping over stones. "Maybe i should not have whacked Ichy with my tail.." Dil thought to herself, looking around. Even though she could not see well, she could hear well. The thought of what made the strange sounds almost frightened her, but at the same time angered her. She went forward and bumped into another tree. Now she was really mad. She charged further into the jungle, not caring if she bumped into another tree. She growled and roared and soon ran into a herd of Egg-stealers. Unfortunately for the first egg-stealer she bumped into, it was unable to run away as fast. It yelped in pain as Dil's jaw snapped shut on its leg. She snapped her jaw again, this time on its head, and it soon fell silent and did not move. She grinned with satisfaction as she went to drag the dead egg-stealer off. Then she heard a voice cry out. "Dil!?" It said. She looked around to see if she could find where the voice had come from. "Ichy?" She replied, but no answer. She decided that it was just her imagination, then bit into the dead egg-stealer and dragged it away.. Even though she could not see them, Ozzy and Strut held Ichy's mouth shut, Both of them shaking..

Ichy was brought back from his thoughts when Strut went up and asked him.. "Have you seen Ozzy?" "You lost him?" Ichy said, looking up at Strut. "I haven't lost him, it's just i haven't seen him for some time.." Strut said. Ichy could tell by Strut's tone of voice that he was slightly scared. "He said he would be looking for eggs. So why worry?" Ichy said, folding his wings behind his head and laying down. "Might want to eat some Green Food while he's gone." Ichy said. Strut's stomach growled and he nodded, then he went out of the cave to eat while his brother was away, but he still was worried..

Ozzy looked around to see if there were any eggs, none found. His stomach growled. "I hope that doesn't alert any sharpteeth.." Ozzy thought to himself.. Then he heard the flapping of wings above him, he looked up to see a flyer fly away. But the flyer wasn't the thing he was looking at, he was looking at where the flyer was in, a nest, and when theres a nest, theres.. "Eggs!" Ozzy thought to himself, he grinned proudly as he went to the tree where the flyer lived. Unfortunately he wasn't a very good climber. He put his arms around the tree and tried to climb, but fell down. Then he tried again and fell down again. Then he tried something different, He put his arms around the tree and dug the claws on his feet into the tree and began to climb. So far it was working and before he knew it, he reached the top of the tree. He grinned proudly as he reached the nest. Unfortunately, there were no eggs inside. He growled in annoyance as his stomach growled again. Bad enough now that he was on top of the tree he wasn't sure how to get back down..

Lucky for the tree branches Ozzy was able to get down, unfortunately the nest fell and landed on top of him. He got the nest off and went to go back to the cave but stopped when he heard a sniffle. He turned around to see where the sound was coming from and saw a little sharptooth sitting near a small pond. Ozzy knew that sharptooth, that was the same one that those leaf-eaters took care of!

Chomper looked down at his reflection. It was just one Night Circle ago that Littlefoot and the others went back home, and he missed them. He wondered how they were doing, and if he would see them again.. He got up when he heard his mother calling, but was stopped when he heard a familier voice.. "Well, well, well. If it isn't that sharptooth!" Said the voice. Chomper froze, he slowly turned around and saw a tall Egg-stealer in front of him, it was Ozzy. Chomper screamed and tried to make a run for it, but Ozzy jumped in front of him. "You were a little thorn in my side when you were a hatchling." Ozzy said, walking closer to Chomper as he backed away. "Oh, you dont remember?" Ozzy said with pretend sadness. Chomper slipped and fell down into the pond. "I'll bet you don't even remember your leaf-licking friends!" Ozzy said, this time with a cruel tone to his voice. Chomper looked up at the Egg-Stealer and replied. "Your wrong!" Chomper said. "Oh? You do speak?" Ozzy said, grinning. "We all do." Chomper said. Ozzy knew Chomper was scared, with how Chomper's hands were shaking. "And i remember you too." Chomper said. "You were that Egg-stealer that tried to kill me." "Exactly." Ozzy said, grinning. but his grin soon turned into a scowl when Chomper said.. "You're that Egg-stealer that ran away when my mommy and daddy came!" Ozzy growled at what Chomper said. "Watch what you say, Sharptooth!" Ozzy said, glaring at Chomper. Chomper then yelped loudly when Ozzy grabbed him by the neck and said. "Your Mommy and Daddy isn't here so you better behave!" Ozzy said. "My Mommy and Daddy will come!" Chomper said, trying to fight from Ozzy's grasp, but to no avail. "Will they?" Ozzy said, taunting Chomper. Chomper then cried out for help which made Ozzy try to close Chomper's mouth. "Be quite or I'll-!" Ozzy was cut off when Chomper freed his jaw from Ozzy's grasp and bit his hand. Ozzy dropped Chomper, who then ran as fast as he could. Ozzy ran after Chomper as he cried out for help multiple times. Ozzy stopped when he could not find Chomper anywhere. "I will find him again, and he will pay!" Ozzy growled to himself, he then turned around and began heading back to the cave..


End file.
